Natasha Ozera
Natasha "Tasha" Ozera is a Moroi from a royal family who believes in her kin fighting with dhampirs against Strigoi, but is introduced as Christian Ozera's aunt in Frostbite. Although the Ozera line was once one of the most respected royal families in Moroi society, their reputation was stripped from them after Christian's parents turned willingly Strigoi, because of this the remaining Ozera line are crowned the "Strigoi Wannabe's". In the beginning of Frostbite, ''Tasha was introduced as one of Dimitri Belikov's old friends, she seemed friendly and carefree, ignoring the disgraced name she carries. Appearance Natasha is described to have a 'raven-black mane of hair'. She has a heart shaped face with large eyes the same colour as Christian's pale blue ones She has the pale skin that all Moroi have and her lips are a pale pink colour but across her left cheek, she has raised, purplish scars that look like someone has bitten into and torn out part of her cheek, which is what happened. After turning Strigoi, one of Christian Ozera's parents had bitten into her face while Tasha was trying to protect Christian. Personality Natasha is seen as a friendly, kind and outspoken person, as she tries to get Moroi to learn how to fight Strigoi so that they could help dhampirs against them. She is very flirtious with Dimitri Belikov, whom she is deeply in love with. Underneath this warm exterior, Natasha was cunning and jealous, going as far as killing Tatiana Ivashkov and framing Rose, knowing she would be proven guilty and executed, after learning that Rose and Dimitri were in love. She even turned violent when Rose told Court that Tasha was the murderer, threatening to kill Mia and shooting Rose. Relationships 'Family' It is unknown what relationship Tasha had with her parents or brother. As is known that when her brother and sister-in-law were willingly turned Strigoi they came for their son, Christian, but Tasha refused to stand aside and turn both her and Christian into Strigoi to this her brother took a piece out of Tasha's face. It is possible that she felt sad and emotional torn when her brother and sister-in-law where eventually killed in their memory she raised Christian. 'Christian Ozera' Christian Ozera, is Tasha nephew, as when his parents willingly turned Strigoi she raised him and protected him when they came to turn him as well. After his parents death, she became motherly-sisterly figure towards Christian which he loved and cared about her in return. As when Rose called out that Tasha killed the Queen at the end of ''Last Sacirfice ''Christian disbelieved Rose and Dimitri but learned that Tasha did really kill Tatiana. Their relationship is currently unknown. Love Interests 'Dimitri Belikov''' Tasha is in love with Dimitri Belikov. When she came to the Academy she began flirting with Dimitri holding his hand and arm, she even offered Dimitri to become her Guardian and the father of her children, but he refused because he was in love with Rose. After this, Tasha then grew jealous and hateful for Dimitri's love for Rose. In an act to dispose of Rose, she framed Rose killing Queen Tatiana sending Rose to her possible death sentence, she then shot Rose when she told Court that Tasha was Tatiana's murderer. Their relationship after the shooting is currently unknown, but most likely antagonistic.